Its the End of the World as We Know It!
by Queen of the Damned Lilly
Summary: A Hicky: A property mark that usually the dominate male places on his partner, be it male or female.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. One

Hicky: A property mark that usually the dominate male places on his partner, be it male or female.

"That is the last bloody time I let that bloody wolf have a make out session! In fact that is the last time he ever kisses me! I've got his danm property marks all over me now!" I angrily shouted as I walked down the crowded high school hallway.

"Calm down Kago, you're scaring the freshmen." My best friend, Inuyasha, told me.

I just glared at him. He shrank back a bit. My glares could kill.

"Calm? Calm! You want me to be calm! How can I be calm when" I was cut off by someone putting their arms around me and kissing the back of my neck. The only one bold enofe to do that was my boyfriend of almost two years, Koga.

"Hey there baby." Koga said sweetly.

"Get off of me, you stinky wolf!" I nearly yelled, pushing myself away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I thought that make out session was excellent." He said with a perverted smile.

"I told you that the next time you give me a hicky that this relationship is off. I've got at least fifty of them all over my neck, shoulders and chest." I angrily told him. My clenched fists were held down at my side to keep me from punching him. _Why on earth did I ever think it would be a good thing to go out with this freak?_ I asked myself.

"I am nobody's property." I whispered so that only he could hear.

"But you do belong to me, you're my woman." He said. I could hear it in his voice; he thought that he really does own me. He pulled me into a tight hug.

The hall went dead silent. Every one in there knew that was not a good thing to say to me. I came back from summer break a changed girl. You did not want to piss me off.

"What's going on?" asked a freshman standing next to Inuyasha.

"You don't wana know kid." Inu said, pushing the kid into the crowd.

"Koga," I said sweetly, Inu tensed at the sound of my voice. "You're smoothing me. Could you please let go?"

He let go of me and I backed up a few steps. I calmly took off my back pack and set my purse down on top of it.

I turned to face him, all sweetness dropped from my posture. I jumped up and over to Koga and punched him in the face and kicked him twice in the gut all before I landed perfectly on the ground. He fell to the floor.

"How dare you even think of calling me your woman, let alone property! Now suffer for your insults to me and every woman here!" I said in a deally low voice.

I turned and started my track to my next class. I stopped at the edge of the little clearing the students had made and called over my shoulder "come puppy" and kept walking.

The students made a path for me and soon the hall was once again in its normal disarray. Inu caught up with me, carrying my backpack and purse.

I rushed to my next class, trying to hide my tear stained face from the rest of the school. I was so embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I had never hit anyone unless it was in self-defense, and I never cry without a good resin.

I burst into the, thankfully, empty class room. I was so close to just bawling that it scared me. Seriously, I don't cry. I've no reason to so I don't. I sat heavily in my seat and stared with blank, tear filled eyes at nothing.

Inu walked in the class room behind me and set my bags on the desk next to me.

"Don't worry 'bout it Kago. You never should have been with that loser anyways. It was never a good mach to begin with. Plus he's been treating you like property from day one." Inu said, trying his best to make me feel better.

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my face and smiled at him.

"Of course you're right Puppy. I should have dropped him sooner. I'm just feeling a bit off today. I should be better soon." I shakily admitted.

It was true; I was feeling a bit off that day. Its was like I was on the verge of something huge. Something was going to happen that day. I had felt this way only once before, when I had rescued little Inuyasha from some very religious people.

(flashback)

I had been wondering around the forest close to my house one sunny warm summer afternoon four years ago.

I had heard the speculation about some demons living in the forest at the time and I could care less. I'm a demon as it is, part of some experiment. A religious organization wanted to burn down the forest to try to smoke the demons out so then they could purify them.

Naturally I thought that was a bunch of BS and I wanted to protect my little world, it was the only place I could escape to.

Anyways, I was antsy and went running through the densest part of the forest, dogging branches, and protruding tree roots. I heard the sound of someone whimpering, and people shouting.

I slowed down and went to investigate. There was the religious group torturing this poor little half demon. He was the cutest thin I had ever seen. He had pure, snow-white hair that reached to the small of his back, and cute little puppy ears perched on top of his head. His red, fire rat kimono was ripped in some places and his clawed hands were tide to a tree trunk. I could tell that he had not seen battle before and didn't know how to defend himself from these stupid humans, whose pasture was apparently a demon.

I jumped up into the trees and swiftly, but silently, started to render the mob un-conches. As soon as I reached the front, I jumped down in front of the boy and caught the whip they were torturing him with. My anger showing, I simply untied the sobbing boy and ran into the trees. As soon as we were far enough away that the humans couldn't even dream of caching us, I set the boy down and tended to his various wounds.

"What's your name little one?" I asked softly, trying to calm him down.

"I-In-Inuyasha." He stammered out, looking at me wearily, not trusting me.

"Well then Little Inuyasha, you're in my care now. I won't let any of those nasty humans hurt you anymore, ok?" I asked gently, whipping away some of his tears. He nodded his little head and desperately clung to me as I picked him up. "Were do you live little one?"

"No ones left, they killed them all. Even papa. I think big brother Sessy is still alive, but I don't know were he is." He sniffed. "Can I stay with you Miss? I've no were to go, and I owe you my life. I am your loyal servant."

(end flashback)

Ever since then, little Inuyasha has fallowed me everywhere. I've taken care of him and looked for his big brother Sessomeru. Un-fortunelly, I haven't found this elusive man.

I've tried to keep Inu in school with kids his age, but he gets to board in the classed. Apparently his mother home-schooled him and he is on the same level as I am with school. Which is cool, considering how he's reluctant to leave my side for more then five minuets.

As the classroom filled and the teacher started to drown on the his lecture about Romeo and Juliet. The day went on and I went to lunch. That was were I met the most interesting person in the world, and I would fall in love with him.

End chapter one

Pleas leave a contribution in the little box. My butt is freezing so light a fire under it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

What's going on?

I was at lunch; Inu was out getting lunch for us, and I was soaking up the warmth the sun gave off. A shadow passed over me and staid just above my head, blocking the light and warmth.

"Inu, you're in the way." I murmured sleepily. I wasn't paying attention to the sent, or the sounds this person was making. I was simply enjoying the day, not paying attention to anything or anyone. My mentors would be disappointed in me if they knew.

I got angry when the shadow didn't move. I sat up and turned round to glare at Inuyasha, but it wasn't him.

"Who are you and why are you in the way of my sunbathing?" I asked of the stranger, as I looked him up and down. He was tall, about six feet. His black hair swayed gently in the light breeze. His black wings, along with his black clothing, gave him the gothic appearance.

"Who I am and what I am doing is none of your concern, Miss. Higrashi." This dark being said.

"Oh? But I think it is, Mr.…" I knew who this man was, but could not remember his name.

He scoffed.

"Trust a stuck up wench to not remember some ones name."

"I'm sorry, but did you just call me stuck up?" he was getting mad, which is not a good thing.

"Yes I did Miss. I'm sorry if I've offended you, but you are rather stuck up. Especially since you started dating that wolf." He answered in an offhanded way.

"Please do not mention that fiend; we have just recently broken up."

"That is good, he was never meant for a sweet angel, such as you." He said softly. I had to strain to hear him.

Before I could reply, Inuyasha showed up with our lunch, and a black eye. My eyes widened as I saw this.

"By the gods Inuyasha, who did this?" I asked, gently touching the purple mark around his eye.

"Feh, its nothing Kago, I just had to teach a wolf its place." He said lightly, trying not to worry me.

I just looked at him and he sighed.

"Alright, Koga and his gang wanted to start some stuff and I finished it", He started proudly. I sighed; I was not going to stand for this.

"Would you like to join us Mr. Black? It seems that I have to put a wolf back in his place." My voice was lace with malice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him node.

I started walking to the table I knew the pack would be hanging around, waiting for Kogas' orders.

As I approached the over crowded concrete table I put on a sweet face and did my best to hide my spite.

"Hey Koga love." I said oh so sweetly. I was disgusting myself with the amount of sugar I was poring into those three words. I sat on the table top facing him, a huge smile on my face.

"Hey babe, your not still made at me about earlier, are you?" He asked worriedly.

"Why how could I be? You've hurt my Puppy so I guess I'm most pissed about that at the moment." It was sugary sweet and ended in a deadly cool voice.

Koga visibly paled, no one messes with Inuyasha and gets away with it. I slapped him hard and glared at him.

"Don't force me to cut off your dick and feed it to you in a pie." I said with a smile on my face. "Don't even think of touching anyone I know, 'cause you know that I will follow through with my threat." I kissed his now angry red cheek. "Smell you later wolf."

I walked back to the table that I was currently occupying and sat down. I could not believe the way Koga thought he could get away with every thing. I hated it. Every demon that I know thinks that the world is theres' for the taking and nothing can stop them.

"Arg….! I'm so going to kill something if this day gets any worse." I declared to the darkening sky. I turned to Mr. Adam Black. "Would you like to hang out with us? It would be nice if you would."

He looked at me, obviously startled that I would ask him such a thing. A Goth and a popular kid hanging out is unheard of here.

"I wouldn't want to... tarnish your rep." he said, his head hung low.

"Don't be like that, I really don't care about my rep, its just school you know." I said softly, tilting my head so I could look at his down cast face.

"You would really want to hang out with some one like me?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, you seem like a cool guy, and to be honest I've always liked Goths." I told him, smiling.

"Ok, this is going to prove interesting", was his response. I just laughed and started eating my lunch.

"Welcome to the club" Inuyasha said, smiling brightly at Adam.

>>>>>

sorry its short,

Thank you iluvshessy, my first reviewer! This chapter is for you!

Come on people, I know your out there…… Pleas review, Inuyasha would love you forever….

**No I wouldn't, why get there hopes up for something that will never happen Lilly.**

Shut up and go alonge with it, I'm trying to get people to revew and tell me how horrible this story is.

**Feh, whatever. **

Please ignore the puppy, he hasn't gotten any sleep to day. I thin I should run know.

**I'm giving you five seconds.**

EEEEEPPPP! starts running Pleas revew!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

What am I doing?

Adam walked Inuyasha and I home that afternoon. It was nice talking to him and getting to know him better. It seems that he is an outcast from his clan, something along the lines of the black sheep only he was about ready to be disowned.

He laughed about how innocent and childish I am and he promised that he would get me to be normal. I'm to be his little project.

"In no time I'll have you wearing black eyeliner, fishnet, and spider webs." He said, still laughing.

"Fishnet, spider webs? What are you talking about?" I asked, looking bewildered.

"Yah, fishnet, like these", he lifted one sleeve to show me the fishnet arm warmers he had on. "and spider web tights, I'd show you, but I'm afraid that I don't wear those." He said jokingly.

I smiled at him and just kept walking. Inuyasha kept running ahead and falling back trying to stake out the land in front of us and make sure no one was following us, or something along those lines. He was learning tactics from our mentors this week, or day if he learns it fast enofe.

"What is he doing?" Adam asked me in a low voice.

"Oh, he's learning tactics, so he's practicing. He has no wish to disappoint Master Kohaku." My eyebrows drew together as I thought. "I think that Lord Naraku has found a way to control the poor thing. He's a human teaching demons how to fight and stuff like that."

"What's with all this lord and master stuff? I mean, come on, we're in the 2000's, not Medieval times." Adam said, clearly confused.

"We're not? Your one to talk. I'm just kidding. I've no clue why we must call them that, but we are raised to do that. You must understand that we were not borne like normal people; we were made and borne in the lab beneath the castle. We are all experiments really, except for Inuyasha. I saved him four years ago from those really wako people who were terrorizing the population. I've been looking for his older brother, Sesshomaru. So far I haven't been able to find him. I'm now Inu's care taker, I'm the one who has to watch over him and all that other stuff." I sighed and looked down, trying to keep from crying and telling this strange boy my entire life story.

"Wow, it seems that I have miss jugged you Ms. Higurashi. This explains a lot."

I looked at him, confusion showing.

"You are always doing something, involved in something. You've allowed idiots to date you, and you seem in constant search of everyone to approve of you. You don't have family per say, and you want to feel wanted you need to feel needed. That is why there are some people out there who do not wish to be a part of any group that you're in."

It was my turn to look at the ground. It was all true, what he said, and I know that it's true. I need a family, but I have no family. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I tried to blink them away, but the only fell down my cheeks.

Adams' face appeared underneath mine, which startled me. He looked concerned and worried.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Kagome. I'm so sorry." He said, wiping away my tears with one of his fishnet-clad hands.

I sniffed.

"Life sucks then you die," I said as calmly as I could, a little laugh escaped my lips.

"Don't say things like that, life can be good. You just need to know how to live."

"Then teach me, teach me how to live and how to be happy. I know nothing of that stuff, I was borne as a test subject I have no mother no father. I was made in a lab; give me a reason to live." I almost begged of Adam, my face showing my desperation. I shook my head and cleared my face of all emotion. "Sorry bout that, I shouldn't be burdening you with my …"

A hand on my mouth cut me off. Adams' face was so close to mine that I could see the blue fire burning in his black eyes. He was concerned and angry, and interesting combination to see on some ones face.

"I am your friend Kagome, a true friend. I want, no scratch that, I need to hear about what is burdening you, what is depressing you. I need to know so I can help, and I hope that you will do this for me too. I will be here for you no matter what, just like the pup over there. Understand?" I nodded and he removed his hand from my mouth. "You had better rember this little talk, k?"

I laughed, almost hysterically. "Adam, my friend, you had better watch out for I just might fall in love with you. For know though, you just need to corrupt me and that job will be just yours. Got it?"

He nodded as we tuned down a street. We walked in silence till we came to the lab. I was telling Adam about the mansion when Inu opened the door and a very tired looking Kikyo came running out to meet us.

"Oh thank the gods that your home Kagome! Mommy needs you to watch the twins for a little bit, I'm going out on a date with Daddy." She said, pinching one of my cheeks.

"Lets get this strait Kikyo, you're not my mom, and Naraku is not my father. I'm not watching Kanna and Kagura. There your kids, quite panning them off on me!"

>>>>

I"m going to bed now. Inuyasha has already gone to sleep and I seem to have lost Adam. Hmmmm... wonder were he went...

Please leave me something in the little box!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

And here comes the Fight.

It has come to my attention that I have yet to put in a disclaimer so here it is.

**_I own nothing; if I did I wouldn't be here writing this now would I?_**

Oh I found Adam last night. He went out looking at all the hot Goth girls. He seems to have forgotten who takes care of him. : Glares at him evilly:

_Sorry, I was just out for some fresh air; I swear I didn't mean anything._

: Roles eyes: Whatever… Anyways, on with the story

"If you insist princess," Kikyo said. "Naraku and I hardly ever go out and I only ask that you baby sit as long as it doesn't interfere with you plains and I know that you don't have any plains to night because there's nothing going on that needs your attention." She said ever so sweetly.

"But I do have plains, sweet queen; I'm hanging out with Inuyasha and Adam tonight. I'm only stopping at the house to drop off my bag, get some money and my purse and get Inuyasha into something that looks normal and doesn't reek of wet dog." I said to her just as sweetly.

"Hey, I resemble, no I mean resent, that remark!" Inuyasha shouted behind me.

"Yes, I know you resemble that remark." I called back to him over my shoulder.

Kikyo was just staring at me in shock; I guess she didn't notice Adam standing there all in black. I know it was shocking for her. I don't have friends and I seldom, if ever go to hang out with people. I never thought people would accept me for who I am.

Little Kagura came running out of the door, looking scared to death.

"KAGOME!" she screamed at the top of her little five year old lungs as she attached herself to my leg. "SAVE ME! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

"Oh, hush little one. Who's going to eat you?" I asked as I picked her up and settled her on my hip. I walked past the still staring Kikyo and motioned for the boys to follow me in.

"The bogie man," Kagura whimpered as she settled her head in the curve of my neck.

Just then a fur clad Kohaku came tripping down the stairs, giving off an odd hungry moan. I rolled my eyes and tripped my teacher.

"If you use your wind dance on him then he'll go away. I'm sure of it." I told her as I set her on the ground.

She pulled a little fan from her red and white kimono and did a wonderful attempt at the wind blade dance, which only succeeded in cutting the fur off of Kohaku.

"Master Kohaku, there you are. I knew the bogie man got you. I saved you didn't I?" Kagura asked, very proud that she saved Kohaku.

"You sure did, little mistress." A slightly pail Kohaku answered. "That was a good Wind Blade Dace you did."

A sudden idea came upon me and I looked sweetly at Kohaku.

"Master Kohaku, it seems that Lady Kikyo is looking for someone to look after the twins. Do you think you could possible do that? I would if I hadn't made plains with Inuyasha and Master Adam for tonight." I asked as sweetly as I could. I didn't even wait for him to respond. "You're such an amazing person Master Kohaku. I swear I'll pay you back." I told him as I marched up the stairs, the two bewildered boys following behind me.

We went down the long marble hallway till we reached the door to my room. I opened it to reveal a huge room that was slightly messed up. Clothes were pilled up in one corner and my desk had a massive heap of papers on it. My bed, which hangs from chains from my ceiling, wasn't made and my stuffed animals were strewed across it. Books were piled here and there through out the room.

"Wow," Adam said in aw. "Is this your room? It's a hell of a lot bigger then mine." He said.

"I guess it works, it's were I can be alone. It's really nothing special, it's not home." I told him, my voice sounding sad.

Inuyasha ran over to the door on the wall facing my bed. He opened it and threw his backpack in there and grabbed my little black purse and put some money in it from my piggy bank.

"Can we go know?" he asked. I just laughed.

"Nope not yet, do you think I was joking when I said you needed to change your clothes?"

He trudged back to the door that led to his room and sulkily went inside. I giggled a little at this and put my book bag down by my desk.

"What do you mean 'its not home'? It looks like home to me?" Adam asked as he sat on my bed, the chains squeaking a little in protest.

"Sure it looks like home, only because I've made it my own, but its not home. This is were I come to sleep and study and maybe eat, but other than that…" I trialed off looking down at my boot clad feet.

"That's it. There's no one here who loves you, other than Inuyasha. This is just another house for you, just someplace to live." He finished for me.

"Yah, something like that." I said quietly.

I heard him get up off my bed and walk over to me. I didn't expect his arms to pull me into the warmest hug I've ever received. I couldn't help but to put my arms around his neck and return the hug. It felt so good to be there like that, feeling safe and warm. I heard a stifled giggle and looked to see Inuyasha standing by his door.

He was dressed for the occasion. He had on a pair of black cargo paints and black combat boots. He chose a blood red tank top and had a black mesh shirt over it and the collar I gave him for his birthday.

"Hey, I didn't know you had that top." I told Inuyasha. I had taken my arms off of Adam, but he still had me 'round the waist.

"I know that, I didn't want you 'barrowing' it and then I'd never get it back."

"When did I do that to you?"

"Never, but the twins have lost some stuff to you 'barrowing' them."

"You're an idiot. I took stuff from them so then they wouldn't hurt themselves"

"Oh…"

"Come on, let's get this party started. I know an excellent dance club, but you won't get in dressed like a prep Kagome." Adam said.

"What's the dress code?"

"Goth."

"Ok, out with the both of ya, I've got to get dressed." I pushed them out the door and slammed it shut.

I stood in front of my closet trying to find something Gothic to wear. I then remembered an outfit I had gotten a long time ago, and had shoved into my reading room which is now Inuyashas' room. I silently crept in there and went over to the closet and removed the back wall. There it was my perfect Goth outfit.

It was a dress. The top was a red corset with princess sleeves, and from the hips flowed a floor length, black skirt.

I put the dress on and did my make up to mach. Scarlet red eye shadow and black rimmed eyes. A little silver cross hung from my black velvet choker. I found a pare of black dress shoes and grabbed my bottle of black nail polish and my purse and was out the door.

The boys looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked as I headed for the stairs.

Adam caught up with me before Inuyasha, which was a first, and stopped me

"You look very nice in that outfit." He said, holding an arm out to me in a very gentlemanly way.

I took his arm with a shy thank you. Inuyasha stood next to me and I looped my arm through his and the three of us descended the stairs in a very majestic manner.

Naraku was waiting for us at the foot of the stairs. He looked very nice with his long black hair swept back into a ponytail at the base of his neck and his freshly pressed tux. He would have looked intimidating if it were not for the little albino girl he held in his arms.

"Good evening my lord." I said as I swept into the perfect curtsy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the boys bow.

"Why a good evening it is my princess. What brings us this pleasant change from your normal non respectful self?" he asked, giving me a pat on the head.

"I'm to be going out to night. Lord Adam has gratefully offered to take me out dancing." I said, rising from my curtsy.

"Ah… So that is what seems to have your mother all upset. She dreads leaving the twins with Kohaku." Naraku said, a smile dancing in his eyes.

"Father, we have gone over this a thousand times, she is _not_ my mother. Besides, the girls will be perfectly fine with Maser Kohaku, little Kagura gave him some time to dance with her Wind Blades."

"Oh, so that's what has him more freighted then normal." He said thoughtfully. "Well if your going dancing, then you should take one of the cars and here's some money for you and Inuyasha. Just don't get into any trouble." He handed me five hundred dollars and gave me another pat on the head. "Oh, before I forget, could you possible tell me where Kanna putter her mirror?"

"Thanks dad, I'll do my best to stay out of trouble. Its more than likely on her vanity, the maids have a terrible tendency to think that it belongs there instead of with Little Kanna. Laters!" I said as I led Adam to the garage.

"What's your favorite car?" I asked him.

"I dono, don't realy have one. Why?"

"I was gona let you pick the car, but I think I prefer taking mine."

"Woho, we're taking the T-Bird!" Inuyasha yelled.

"T-Bird?" questioned Adam.

"Yep, a 1956 T-Bird, Candy Apple red with black flames going down the sides and angel wings on the trunk." I said.

>>>>>>

God I wish I had that car

_You do have that car._

Really? I don't remember ever having the keys to it.

**Of coarse you have that car. You said so your self.**

I have?

**_Yes, once upon a dream_**

: Inuyasha and Adam start singing the 'Once upona dream' song from Sleeping Butie:

Ok I'm sooooo not giving them anymore sugar.  
:Adam throws a pellow:

EEK::doges thrown pellow: Anyways, Review……………. Please


End file.
